Moonlit Sun
by lambs16
Summary: Lily and Mason, grandchildren of Bella Swan move to Forks only to find about there families history. Will they ever figure out how to find Bella and get Edward and them back together? What do they eventually learn about their family history?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Lillian Marie Swan, Lily for short; I have brown eyes, long brown wavy hair, and a track star. I have never lost in any competition, not to gloat, but my brother and I have very fast running skills, and we can run faster than any other person in our races. We think it's from genetics, but we do not have a clue. Anyways, my brother is Mason EJ Swan, he is my twin, but we look nothing a like except for our smirk and our very ghastly skin colour. He has green eyes, bronze hair with chocolate brown streaks.

I love to shop to I drop, but my mom doesn't. She would rather sit at home and read a book, BOR- ing. My brother loves to take things apart and rebuild them even better then before. So, my family is very different from one another. Except, we love each other dearly.

My father left us when we were young, so young that I can not remember him. His name was Embry. Embry Call. He was part of Quileute tribe when he was younger. So he was a native, and we are part natives as well, but we don't have a genetic quality from him. With him leaving, we have been in and out of cities for fourteen years now and we are beginning again in Forks, Washington. Mom says it will bring back memories to when she was younger, but she never says exactly why it would.

Today is moving day, on mine and Mason's birthday, fun. We are currently leaving Seattle and going west to Forks. My mom is a veterinarian now and she is working in a local Forks Pet Clinic downtown, and my twin and I are attending Forks High School, population: 1675 people. Kill me now. I can't always understand why my mom wants to move every couple of years, but now she is acting worse than she normally does. She cries every night and she is getting really skinny, I guess she is not eating much, which is dumb. She is very hard to understand sometimes, but you get use to it. Anyways, her name is Renesme Carlie Swan. She is beautiful with her long bronze ringlets. Her brown eyes just pop out at you, and she is very tall, and very pale. Paler than her practically albino kids, I always think.

Our birthday is on September 19, 2000, our proud mom of Lillian and Mason Swan, had us in Wetherbee Hospital, this is all I know of our younger years, but we are turning seventeen today and we are so happy. Mom bought us a car this year a little silver Volvo. Mason and I compromised that we would both take turns driving it to school during the week, but he got heads when we were deciding who got to drive it to Forks.

Mom's car, my car, and a rental truck were full of our belongings and we were off to Forks. A volunteer driver drove the rental truck to our little house and I drove with mom. She looked really agitated today, and very nervous. I wonder if she was not feeling that well.

"Mom, are you okay?" Her hands were locked on the steering wheel and she was sweating.

"Yes, Lily." Mom answered with a sigh. "Like I said earlier, with you guys almost being a senior and moving back to Forks, I just have tons of things running through my mind."

"How come you always say that? You never give any explanation on why you are so upset, or why you are so weird when you say you are moving back to Forks." I reached my hand over and grabbed her forearm, "mom, I care, please explain yourself."

She huffed and then looked at me with her dark eyes and then smiled sympathetically. "Lily, I love you, but I will tell you when the time is right."

I groaned and then smirked.

"Five minutes til' we're there." Mom explained and then giggled.

"What now?"

"I remember my mother and I would dress up in old lady clothes and then do make up and we acted as if we were ninety years old." A tear rolled down her cheek and my heart sank. "She was so excited to see her first grandchildren, if only those dumb were- I mean gang members had to get to her first."

"Mom, I'm so sorry hearing those stories about you and my grandma makes my heart sink. I mean because I will never get to experience what you had with her. By the way, where is she?"

"Well, after the gang got to her, she was frightened to death about the real world, so she left to Alaska, and I never heard from her again."

"Wow, how could she do that too you? What about your father?"

"He left my mother when she was pregnant. I never met him." She looked so alone, so sad, I just wanted to conceal her heart in mine and make her feel better. "Lily, my mom was a very passionate person she cared for everything and everyone, she was a selfless person, and I think you are taking after her. You also look like you could be her identical twin." She looked over at me with her enthralling eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mom, please don't cry you are making me all sappy on my birthday." I was trying to make her feel better but the tears were rolling down one by one. I tried to think of an idea to get this off her mind. "How about you take us to where you lived as a child. Maybe you can find some old memories or something."

This seemed to help because you could see the light starting to shine bright in her brown eyes and she smiled. "What would I do without you Lily, I do not know."

I smirked. "Easy, you would have to live with Mace." I chuckled and then snorted, that made mom laugh hard as well, and that seemed to lighten up the mood, thank god. Our laughing sensation ended and we were left with silence until I thought of another idea. "Mom, what was grandma's name?"

A couple seconds passed and she answered. "That depends on what you mean. Before when she was dating her boyfriend she went by Bella Swan. Now, or back a few years she went by Izzy."

"How come she switched names?" I asked confused.

"Well when she was with her boyfriend he wrote a lullaby for her called "Bella's Lullaby" and he made this because it helped with her nightmares and the days he went on camping trips with his family, it had soothed her."

"Wow, grandma was really in love with him."

"Yes, she was. But, after he left her she switched to a new identity, to try and forget about the past and go on with the future, me." She smiled. "Well, we're here."

I looked over to our house on the right and seen a small white house with a small garage. It was right in the woods, but close to town. We had neighbours but they were a couple minutes away, even though it looked like abandoned houses, they some how had an eerie feel to them.

After we unpacked our belongings it was up to who gets whose room. There were two rooms upstairs and one in the basement, being a scared easy kind of person I decided to take the upstairs room on the right side of the bathroom while mom took the other room across the hall and Mason took the room in the basement. The rental truck guy, which is my nickname for him, helped me bring my dresser and bed up to my room and then he exited the room and left me to unpack. I hung up my dresses and nice clothes in my small closet and putting the empty suitcases on the bottom and piling all my hundreds of pairs of shoes on top of the suitcases.

My shoes ranged from high tops to gladiator sandals to stilettos. Mom says I have a complete obsession with shoes and clothes but hey, what can I say I'm a teenage girl.

I finally finished unpacking and setting up my bed sheets and canapé, I decided to take a nap, because this was exhausting and I knew supper was coming soon and mom would want me to make something or go and buy some takeout.

The night had passed quickly and I was now out of my dreamless sleep and stopping myself from throwing the alarm clock out the window. But, I was very happy because it was my first day of school in Forks and in my mother's hometown.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door, "Lil' we have to go in ten. Are you almost ready?" My brother asked calmly.

I started to freak I haven't even had time to have a shower, or even pick out what to wear. What am I going to do with my hair? My ringlets were all messed up and I lost my hair brush in the moving expedition yesterday. With this, I got up through off my pyjamas and grabbed a pair of jean shorts with rips in it, and then and a low cut white tank top with a pink half- zip hoodie over top. I grabbed a pair of white gladiator sandals and grabbed my hand bag and my backpack and headed off down the stairs. I put my ringlets up in a messy bun and hand swept my bangs to the side of my face.

"Hey Lily, I have thought about what you said yesterday and I have something to tell you and Mace." Mom spoke as I made my way across the hall through the maze of boxes piled up one by one.

"Good morning. I'm just going to grab an apple and then head off to school. What is it that you want?" I asked as my brother stood about a foot taller then me by my side.

"Well, you guys are living in my house that your grandma had lived in for a few years, and then I grew up in this house after my grandpa Charlie moved into the old age home in Seattle."

"Oh my gosh, mom that is so cool." I sighed and then looked at the time through my cell phone and it was time to go. "Mom, sorry, but we have to go we don't want to be late because we have to get our schedules as well."

"It's okay you too. Have a great day and use your allowances for your lunch. I will pay you back on Friday." Mom yelled and kissed both of our cheeks and stalked off to the living room.

I raced Mason to our car and with my speed; I beat him by half a second. "Ha, ha, give me the keys Mace."

"Fine, Lily, but I get to drive home." Mason whined and I shook my hand out waiting for the keys. "Please." He begged while giving me the keys.

"I guess. Let's go were going to be late. By the way, we have to pick up our schedules." I told Mason with a smile. "Isn't this going to be fun?"

"Oh, it's going to be joy." Mason answered sarcastically.

And with this we were on are way down the street and to the right, wow what a far drive!

We arrived in Forks High School parking lot, and everyone was driving old Ford trucks, and rusted Sunfires. Everyone was staring at us as our shiny new Volvo roared into the parking lot, and parked beside another similar Volvo, but the other was a sleek, mysterious black Volvo. Very fancy, if I may say so myself.

As I was checking out the exterior of this vehicle, and was astounded, I have never been so amazed in my life at the cleanliness.

"Lily, let's get going." He looked towards me and then the car. "You may want to wipe the drool off your chin before any people see you like this."

"Ha,ha, ha. You are so very funny." I joked towards Mason. "Look at it, it's amazing! The colour, shine, and look! I have a right to drool!"

"Okay, you win! Now let's go get the schedules! Maybe we have some classes together!"

"Oh! I'm so excited. I hope there are some cute guys here."

"You're looking at him, Lily." Mason said with a smile on his face.

We arrived at the office and we got our schedules. Mine was accounting, gym, biology, chemistry, first semester and then English, math, environmental science, and home ec., for second semester. While Mason had all different classes like wood tech., transportation, metal, biology which was second period, first semester and then business, math, metal, and then he also had French.

With this I stalked off too accounting with joy and I laughed as I realized this was going to be quite the adventure. Some how I had a feeling of sincere hope and dignity that I would find some relation to my mom and grandma's history.

Accounting was useless, I already knew everything about the unit, so I decided to doodle and with my quick acting, Mr. Fessel did not even notice. We learned about the databases and interest and all the sort of fun stuff until the bell rang. I was happy since this was the only class I had with Mace.

The first bell rang and Mace and I had met up with each other. We walked into the room and met Mr. Gesasa whom welcomed us with joy and a sense of fun energy. Mr. Gesasa told us where to be seated, Mason sat beside a girl named Kayliegh Yorkie and I already knew they were hitting it off, you can always tell with Mason's smile. I was to be seated beside a guy but he said he would let that guy introduce himself when he arrived. The teacher explained him as very punctual, good; I wouldn't mind that in a lab partner.

The second bell rang and I looked at the door and in came coming the most extraordinary and flawless person I could ever think of having. He had the same colour of bronze hair Mason did, and the same dishevelled look to it as Mason's. He was very pale, and he is even paler then we are! I did not think that was possible. I looked at the most beautiful colour of eyes possible, a warm golden brown, like the sight of melted gold. I stared in awe at him, and he seemed to realize because he just stared at me. His eyes locked on me and his faced turned from fairly happy too utter complete shock. I wonder what his problem was; he looked like he spotted a ghost or something. I smirked at him, and he smirked back, it looked exactly like Mason's. You could possibly swear they were separated at birth, except Mace had chocolate brown streaks in his hair and his eyes were green.

This mysterious being came and sat beside me. So, I was going to have a gorgeous lab partner, well done Forks. I silently gave Forks applause in my mind and as soon I did that I saw this guy laugh at nothing. I shook it off and he took a seat. I was too shy to say anything to him so I just covered my face with my hair, hoping he wouldn't notice the awe in my eyes.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen, and you are Lily? I presume?" OH MY GOD! He had the most angelic voice I ever heard and he was talking to ME! Little ole Lillian, wait til' I tell mom this. She'd be falling for him. I looked over at him; blush clear in my cheeks, but very faint. I had natural pink cheeks, but when I blushed they got a deeper pink into them. He was staring at me with those eyes and I smiled like a geek.

"Um, hi. And yes. How did you know?" That question I pondered on for a few seconds until he answered.

"Well, you certainly don't look like a Mason to me. Unless." He trailed off and I giggled to myself.

I shook my head. "Well, my full name is Lillian, how did you know to call me Lily?" I looked at him straight in the eyes and he smirked. I stared at his smirk and he laughed.

"There was much talk about a set of twins called Lily and Mason arriving at our school soon and therefore I thought your name was Lily. You guys are the talk of the school you know." He paused, he must have realized the scared look on my face and then he spoke reassuringly. "It's only because we're such a small town, you know, and we don't have that much too talk about when it comes to day to day life. You know, we're all like little old ladies on a Sunday afternoon talking about the latest town gossip."

I laughed hysterically and I did not even notice Mason glaring at me, or the rest of the class or the teacher looking at me like I had a clown outfit on. Immediately, I slouched down in my seat and blushed a fiery red, and I could feel my cheeks burning. This was certainly a day to write down in the books. The rest of the class flew by and we were talking about our lab we were going to do the next day and what we needed to know about the different stages of mitosis, and meiosis. The bell finally rang, and then it was lunch. I dreaded lunch because something about food never attracted to me, therefore I ate in very small portions.

I walked into the cafeteria with my brother right at my side and I felt relaxed for some reason. As if all the unease of eating food had vanished, that's odd. Anyways, we walked into the cafeteria ordered pizza, and walked into the room with all the tables, I looked around but there was no sign of any extra tables.

"Where should we sit?" I asked looking at Mason confused.

"We should just go home for lunch, Lil, our house is practically not even five minutes from here." Mason said with a sly smile on his face. I knew he was advising a plan up in his numbskull of a head he has. Just then I noticed Edward was waving us over. So, I tapped on Maces' shirt and I showed him what Edward was doing so we walked over.

At the table we pulled two chairs that were sitting against the wall and sat in the table with Edward. I sat beside him, and Mason sat beside me.

"Hey, I'm Mason, I never got to really introduce myself in biology." Mason answered and waved his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Edward paused and then looked at his salad. "My family should be here soon." With that he looked aver at the doors and I noticed four other beautiful children walking in.

"Ohmygosh, they are so fringing beautiful. There parents must be like god- like creatures to conceive children like this." I mumbled to myself at the lowest I could speak. Mason didn't hear me because he was still chewing down on the pizza which I even haven't taken a bite out of, yet.

"We're actually all adopted." Edward tuned in.

"How could you hear me?" I asked astonished. Immediately I regretted it because he looked so stunned for a second and he looked away.

"I-" he paused and then thought of a good answer. "I didn't, I just presumed because tons of people wonder." Then he laughed, which made me laugh. "You know your laugh reminds me so much of someone from a long time ago. You know, you resemble her in quite a few ways." Just now I could see his true colours. "She was the light in the darkest room in the house." His eyes looked so pained, and now I could see the dark crevices of purple underneath his eyes. His eyes were a darker, almost black. Wow, I didn't know someone could change looks that fast.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"I don't like to think about it, just looking at you makes my heart ache and yearn for her."

"What happened?" Right now, I didn't want to know the answer because he turned from sorrow to the upmost of angry. His eyes were black and he seemed really tense.

"I left her. My family and I moved, and we came back to visit her only to see that she committed suicide. I broke down right away. I thought she was stronger. I thought leaving would have been the best idea for her and us, but I guess not." I could feel a tear roll down my face and I immediately started crying, way to ruin the mood. But he had a heartfelt story of true love and then heartbreak. He thought he was doing something for the better of both of them. He spared his emotions so she could live a happy life. He was so heroic. I shook my head and I looked him in the eyes.

I put my heart and soul to the sentence I was going to say next. "I feel your pain, you left someone so they could be happier, you tried your best to conquer the overwhelming feeling of love, and I have had many experiences in my life, nothing compared to this. If you ever want to talk, you know my name, just give me a shout." With this, I gave him my number and he looked at me with gratitude. "Anyways, your family is almost here. We should get going."

Mason and I got up and started to walk until Edward spoke up. "No, stay. I think we should all introduce ourselves." He smiled and then sat back down where I was seated before.

"Sounds fun." His family sat down and I immediately felt like I was surrounded by the most beautiful people in the world. "I'll start if you want?"

"Sure, Lily, you have the honours." Mason joked and he laughed.

His family sat down and stared. I gulped but continued. "My name is Lily. But my full name is Lillian Marie Swan. I love to shop til' I drop and my mom thinks I was born in a mall. I love to dress up, but most of all I love to have a good time. But I am ubber shy."

His family was staring, and I felt my cheeks burn up with blush. "So, Mason, you go next."

He sighed and then spoke up. "I am Mason EJ Swan. I love to take things apart and then repair them even better then the last time. I love video games and pulling pranks on people, mostly on my mom and Lily. My mom is Renesme Carlie Swan. I know a handful right. But her name is a combination of different names. Like Renesme is combined with Renee and Esme and Carlie is Charlie and Carlisle mixed together."

After he told the Cullen's about my mom there mouths were hung open until and small girl with short spiked hair spoke up. She reminded me of a pixie in some ways. "Hi, I am Alice. Alice Cullen. I am Emmett and Edwards youngest sister. I also love to shop, and I own all the latest styles." She paused. "Rose, why don't you go next?"

She pointed to a girl with beauty beyond beauty. She had long blond hair and looked like a super model. "My name is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister. I love beauty, which I clearly have."

Next a man who looked liked he was in pain, but had blond curly hair all over the place on top of his head spoke next. "Jasper, Jasper Hale. I love history, but also beating my siblings in games."

A big burly guy answered next. He had short brown hair on top of his head and he looked like he could tackle a grizzly bear. "My name is Emmett Cullen. I love games and pulling pranks on people. Mason, I think we could get along quite well." Something about him made him look like he was a big lovable teddy bear.

There was something about this family that was off, they were both from separate families, but they all had the same golden brown eye colour, and pale skin. But they were all adopted. "What are your parent's names?"

"Carlisle and Esme." Edward answered. "Mason, what does your middle name stand for?"

"E for Edward and J Jacob, my mom says she gave two names from my grandma's life that was important to her, but I don't know what they are for. Jacob is supposedly my grandma's best friend and apparently Edward is for my grandma's boyfriend or something, well it's along that line."

There whole family froze, they all looked at us and then they all got up right away, except for Edward. "Where are they going?" I asked shocked that they didn't even say good- bye.

"Well, listen, we have to go. Sorry. I'll talk to you some other time." Edward answered and then got up right away and left.

After he left I looked at Mason with wonder. "What was that about?"

"Don't look at me, they look pretty odd to me, like they all had the same thought going through there head." Mason answered but got up. "Let's go, we may as well go get ready for our next class."

"Alright." Then there bell rang and we got up and went off to our next classes.

Next I had gym, which I loved. We did track and field for gym and I was the best out of everybody. Kayleigh was in my class yet again. She was the next best. No guy compared to us. We laughed and talked for awhile and we became great friends. The next two bells rang and then it was time for chemistry. I got there and found out my partner was Alice Cullen. Whom did not show up at the class at all. Skipper, why would she just ditch? The class flew by and I knew everything that was going on.

When Mason and I got home mom was no where to be seen. We looked and we finally found a note on the kitchen table.

_Mason and Lily,_

_I am gone out for a bit. Be back by the morning. Don't worry. I made a casserole which is in the fridge and there is popcorn in the cupboard and there is money on the table. You guys can spend it on a rental movie or whatever your hearts desire. _

_Love you, _

_Mom_

_P.S. Don't come looking for me. I will be back by the morning. Love you guys._

A worried feeling came over me over the whereabouts of our mom was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I shook off the weird note from my mom, and I decided to take a long awaited shower. Mason went out to rent a movie some thing like "On the Verge of Dracula". Of course he would want a scary vampire movie. I get scare easy, meaning if I watched a scary movie, nightmares would affect my sleeping for weeks on end.

After my shower, there was a huge storm on the rise and Mason wasn't back yet, he said he would only be twenty minutes. Twenty minutes soon turned into an hour and an hour turned into an hour and a half. I got worried so I was going to call Mason, until he called me.

"Hello?" I asked speaking into the contraption.

"Lily, I ran into Kayleigh down at the store and she invited us out to her house for awhile. Did you want to come?"Mason asked; no wonder why it took him so long.

I thought about it for a few minutes and then replied. "No, Mace, I'll let you take this one. I'm just going to stay home and watch T.V."

"Are you sure? I can come pick you up?" Mace asked more than stated.

"It is okay. I'll be fine. Besides, I have some things to figure out." I said reassuringly, even though I had a feeling of someone watching me. It was very eerie. I heard a sigh on the other end and I whispered. "Behave, Mason."

"Yes, mom." We laughed and then he continued. "See you later, little sis'."

"Not a chance I am old-" but the phone clicked and Mason had exited the conversation we were having. Oh, how I was going to give him so much heck when he got home. Just then a slam came from the back door and I swore I seen a fiery red coloured head running from my view from my bedroom window. What was that? It was just a blur, but I always believed what I saw, and I did see a red blur run past my bedroom window. I was getting scared now. So, I decided to play my c.d. player and think about what happened about the events of today.

Something about listening too old compositions and composers calmed me and let me think clearly. I love the sound the piano makes, which is why I want to learn and make my own compositions for people to listen too and enjoy as much as I do. I enjoy making people feel happy and accomplished; it makes me feel thrilled that I had an affect on somebody's life. It was truly inspiring. Back when we lived in Seattle, I took piano lessons, volunteered at an animal shelter, and I worked at a homeless shelter, which is where I had received most of my spending money from.

A few minutes went by and I had an unbearable hunger on so I went downstairs and dug into the casserole.

There was something about my mom's food that always tasted better than anyone else's. I actually asked her about it one day but she just said she makes it like anyone else. I don't think so. With supper done and nothing else to do, I just sat at the table drinking my juice for about twenty minutes, until I heard a knock on the door. I jumped, I had been swamped in my thoughts from today and I spilt my juice all over the table and floor. "Crap."

I decided to ignore it and I went to answer the door. As I was walking down the door, I realized who was at the door and I smiled. I went to the door and I was so happy, I jumped and I pulled the door open.

"Hello, long time no see." Edward introduced with his smirk.

I smiled and blushed. "You're just in time. I have been so worried. I am home alone and weird things are going on."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking confused. I stared at him for a couple of seconds pondering if I should tell him about the red blur or not. I decided I should since he told me about his old girlfriend. "Lily, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Um, yes I am, I was just thinking." I paused and then I opened the door all the way. "Do you mind coming in? It's a long story."

Without hesitation Edward walked in, took off his jacket, put it on the coat rack and he took his shoes off. "Would you care telling me what happened?"

"Yes, we should sit though." I walked us into the living room and sat down. I looked up at him, and he seemed like he was in déjà vu. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Okay then, I will be in the kitchen I just have to pick up a glass of juice I spilt." I blushed and walked out of the room as quick as I could. I did not feel like telling him why. "Here's the remote, you can watch whatever. Even though it is only basic cable."

I tossed the remote at him, but I felt guilty right away because it was aiming for his head. But he must have really quick reflexes because he snagged it without a flinch. He took the remote flipped on the television and I could here some soap opera playing. Did he actually enjoy watching that as much as I did?

I walked into the kitchen and picked up the cup and I got a wash cloth and wiped it up and then rinsed off the cloth and through it in the hamper. I quickly walked into the living room and sat down beside Edward and he turned the television off.

"You don't have to turn that off you know." I stated and he looked down at me. I blushed and he smiled.

"It's okay it was one I have seen plenty of times before."

"What was it you were watching?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Phantom of the Opera. " He said it with dignity in his voice. "It just started; do you like these kinds of shows?"

"Yes, defiantly, they define who I am." I love these kinds of shows, I hope he did too.

"Hmm, that is something I would not have thought." I looked at him confused and he continued. "I live for these shows. Romeo and Juliet is my favourite. I quite think of it as my own life."

"Why?"

"Well, as you know of my past girlfriend, I would have spared my own life, if I knew of the event that she was occurring in. I loved her so much; it was like she was the only person in my world. I loved her so much, I would have died for her, would have done anything to save her, and make her feel happy. That is why I think as myself as Romeo, and she as Juliet." He was now sitting, straight up, looking down at his hands and he looked very pained. I was crying and I could not control myself, I got up and I grabbed a Kleenex and blew my nose. His story was so heartbreaking. If only she knew of what she was about to do. "I am so sorry; I did not mean to make you cry. What can I do to make you feel better?"

I sniffled and then I blew my nose. "It's okay. It is not your fault. Do not blame yourself for this. I am just an emotional person."

He got up and he walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. Even though they were watery, I could still see his perfect complexion. "I am so grateful for the talk we are having, you are one of the only people I have told about my situation and I feel the upmost of relief. Thank you, Lillian."

"Anytime." I said, with a smile on my face. "Would you like to watch Romeo and Juliet? My mom said there is popcorn in the cupboard. I have that movie on DVD, but it is the original, which is my favourite."

"Sure. But wait, you still need to tell me about what was happening." He turned from happy to concerned and I finally got out of the phase I was in and I took a deep breath, practically a sigh and I went back into the living room and sat down, followed by Edward.

"Well, I was talking on the phone with Mason, and I had just hung up. I just got out of the shower, which will explain my wet hair, and I was just getting dressed. Then suddenly I heard a big slam coming from this door." I pointed to the door just around the corner leading to outside and then I continued. "Then I felt the need to look outside and a fiery red blur showed for a maximum of two seconds and then she vanished."

It took him about five minutes to answer. And he went from concerned to scared, his brow was furrowed and he scratched his head with his hand. "Did you get a chance to come downstairs and see what she was doing?"

"No, does it matter? She was quick."

"How do you know it was a she?"

"Just by the way she was running, and her body shape was more a woman figure then a man." Now that he was urging me to think about it, I could picture her clearly.

"What are you thinking, Lily? Can you remember exactly what she looks like?" He confronted with concern and I felt like a witness at a trial, I wanted to say more but something was telling me not too.

"Well, she was running super fast, her eyes were a deep, crimson red, and she was carrying a piece of clothing. It looks like a purple jacket- _my _purple jacket." I could feel the blood drain from my face, and my body was shaking. I felt colder then normal and my skin looked paler. For some reason, I felt scared, but for what? "Her eyes were full of remorse and _revenge_."

I couldn't take it any longer and I felt like I had to cry. I was starting too until Edward looked at me, nodding his head. "Don't worry, Lily, I will protect you, Mason, and your mom. I will do anything to help you guys stay out of harms way."

"Edward, how can you know who or where she is?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I'll find someway. But excuse me Bell- I mean Lily, and I will be on my way I need to go talk to somebody."

I was about to question him on why he called me Bell but he had already practically ran, put his coat and shoes on and left.

That is when I felt a presence behind me and immediately I fell into blackness, although I did see crimson red eyes and very pale skin. I was out of it, or I was just in a faint spell.


End file.
